Nakagawa Taishi
Perfil thumb|250px|Nakagawa Taishi *'Nombre:' 中川 大志 (なかがわ たいし) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Nakagawa Taishi *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura: ' 179 cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Agencia:' Stardust Promotion Dramas *G-senjou no Anata to Watashi (TBS, 2019) *Natsuzora (NHK, 2019) *Kakegurui 2 (TBS-MBS, 2019) *QUEEN (Fuji TV, 2019) *Kono Manga ga Sugoi (TV Tokyo, 2018) ep.5 *Kakugo wa Iika Soko no Joshi (TBS-MBS, 2018) *Hana Nochi Hare: Hanadan Next Season (TBS, 2018) *Kakegurui (TBS-MBS, 2018) *Keiji Yugami (Fuji TV, 2017) ep.2 *Sanada Maru (NHK, 2016) *Juhan Shuttai! (TBS, 2016) *Minami-kun no Koibito: My Little Lover (Fuji TV, 2015-2016) *Prison School (TBS, 2015) *Replay & Destroy (TBS, 2015) ep.4 *Jigoku Sensei Nube (NTV, 2014) *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo N (NTV, 2014) *Suikyu Yankees (Fuji TV, 2014) *Konya wa Kokoro Dake Daite (NHK BS Premium, 2014) *DOCTORS ~ Saikyo no Meii 2 (TV Asahi, 2013) ep.3 *GTO SP 3 ~ Graduation Special (Fuji TV, 2013) *Yakou Kanransha (TBS, 2013) *GTO SP 2 ~ New Year Special (Fuji TV, 2013) *Perfect Blue (TBS, 2012) *Taira no Kiyomori (NHK, 2012) *GTO Aki mo Oni Abare Supesharu! (Fuji TV, 2012) *Hana no Kanmuri (花の冠) (TV Asahi, 2012) *GTO (Fuji TV, 2012) *Blackboard (TBS, 2012) *13-sai no Hello Work (TV Asahi, 2012) *Kaseifu no Mita (NTV, 2011) *Ohisama (NHK, 2011) *Gou (NHK, 2011) *Q10 (NTV, 2010) ep.4 *General Rouge no Gaisen (Fuji TV, 2010) Películas *Samurai Marathon 1855 (2019) *Are You Ready? Hey You Girl! (2018) *Rainbow Days (2018) *Sakamichi no Apollon (2018) *ReLIFE (2017) *Closest Love to Heaven (2017) *Your Lie in April (2016) *Zenin, Kataomoi (2016) segmento "''My Nickname is Butatchi" *Tsuugaku Tochu (2015) *Tsuugaku Densha (2015) *Blue Demon ver.2.0 (2015) *Hanjiro (2010) Programas de TV *LIFE!〜 Jinsei ni sasageru konto 〜 (LIFE!〜人生に捧げるコント〜) (NHK, 2017) *Dramatic Actors File (NHK, 2012) *Ohasuta (おはスタ) (TV Tokyo, 2012-2014) *PIRAMEKINO Season 8 (ピラメキーノ) (TV Tokyo, 2009) *Vs Arashi (Fuji TV, 2008) ep.367 Anuncios *'2019:' JRA「HOT HOLIDAYS!」 *'2018:' HOYA「コンタクトのアイシティ」 *'2018:' リベル・エンタテイメント「A3!」 *'2018:' au Star *'2017:' Reebok CLASSIC「ZOKU RUNNER」 *'2017:' Coca Cola Hanaden Tea Milk *'2017:' Nissin Foods Yaki soba U.F.O. *'2017: '''Recruit Town Work *'2016:' AOKI *'2016:' Softbank Shirato Family: Giga Story 2 *'2015: MEGMILK SNOW BRAND *'''2015: Shiseido SEA BREEZE *'2012: '''Nexon Corporation Dungeon & Fighter *'2011: Konami FAIRY TAIL Videos Musicales *whiteeeen - Tete with GReeeeN / テトテ with GReeeeN (2017) *Inoue Sonoko - Messagge (2017) *Naoto Inti Raymi - together (2015) *HaKU - Impulse / 衝動 (2015 ) *Naoto Inti Raymi - Itsuka Kitto (2015) *BOYFRIEND - Pinky Santa (2013) Reconocimientos *'''2018 42nd Japan Academy Film Prize: Newcomer Award Curiosidades *'Aficiones: '''Pescar. *'Habilidades:''' El básquetbol. *Sus artistas favoritos son Spitz, Mr.Children, SEKAI NO OWARI, back number, Yuzu. *Le encanta la comida picante, también el ramen y la carne a la parrilla. *Su sueño de pequeño era ser un futbolista profesional. *Tiene licencia de motocicletas de tamaño mediano y licencia de vehículos de motor ordinario. *Hizo la voz en japonés de Henry Turner de la película Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. *Se graduó de la escuela en marzo de 2017 y anunció que trabajará como actor sin ir a la universidad. Enlaces *Perfil (Stardust) *Blog Oficial (ameba) *Instagram oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Nakagawa Taishi.jpeg Nakagawa Taishi 2.jpg Nakagawa Taishi 3.jpg Nakagawa Taishi 4.jpg Nakagawa Taishi 5.jpg Nakagawa Taishi 6.jpg Nakagawa Taishi 7.jpg Nakagawa Taishi 8.jpg Categoría:Stardust Categoría:JActor